Naomi Skye
Name: Naomi Skye Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, fashion, drawing Appearance: Naomi is tall at 5 foot 8 inches and weighs 131 pounds with an hourglass figure. Naomi is meticulous about her appearance making sure she does not have even a single hair out of place. Her brown hair extends down to the bottom of her neck. It is layered and slightly curled at the ends. She has emerald green eyes usually framed by a small amount of mascara. Naomi has neat and thin eyebrows, small ears and a small slightly upturned nose. She usually wears a fair amount of jewellery often consisting of earrings, necklace and a ring on her left hand. She has a childhood charm bracelet, a present from her mum, on the same wrist. She paints her nails whenever she isn’t playing baseball. Her skin is fairly smooth and unblemished and she has a slightly heart shaped face. On the day of her selection Naomi was wearing a black and white knee length skirt and a blouse. She was wearing her favourite pair of shoes, with heels as tall as she thinks she can get away with in school. Biography: Naomi was the only child of Elle Skye. Her mother was ambitious and wanted to be a socialite. She desired nothing more than a high society lifestyle loving glamour, fashion and most importantly to be admired. She lived in New York working as a relatively successful glamour model. She loved the lifestyle and dreamed of making it big in New York. This plan was effectively ruined when she fell pregnant with Naomi. The father Markus had little interest in the child or moving to Oklahoma, as Elle desired. He pays his child support but is not really interested in Naomi. Elle moved back to Oklahoma, where her family were based. She knew she couldn’t support herself and her child on her salary in New York. She wanted the support of her family to help raise her child. Elle took a job in the family business, a small manufacturing business, working as an administrative secretary. Elle lived with her supportive parents for a bit after Naomi's birth whilst she got back on her feet. Elle was eased into the job, with her parents looking after Naomi when she was small, until she started to be a bit more independent. From a young age Elle taught her daughter about fashion and beauty. This started with making sure she dressed smartly and took pride in her appearance. Naomi inherited her mother’s drive and love of fashion. To an extent Elle’s push was an attempt to live vicariously through her daughter. Naomi loved drawing from a young age. This was partly due to the encouragement of her grandparents. She especially liked drawing dresses and designing clothes. It was an activity she could do by herself and she enjoyed the calm of sitting and sketching. It was an activity she kept up throughout school as well as in her own time. Naomi loves attention, from her doting grandparents and from other children. Even in kindergarten she loved to be the centre of attention. Despite her apparent self confidence Naomi is actually quite self conscious; she hides this behind a front of self confidence. She basks in positive attention and her self worth is largely made up of the opinions of her. Coupled with this Naomi is prone to give in to peer pressure, partly as a desire for the positive attention she can gain. This later formulated itself in pressures such as looking good and having a boyfriend. At the age of 8 Naomi took up the sport of baseball. This was because she wanted to stay fit and the facilities were local. She quickly took a liking to the sport, finding it a good way to relax and deal with stress. Naomi’s parents were concerned she might be lonely, due to not having any siblings, so encouraged any social activity. Around this time Elle met Jeff and Layla Holway, during a chance encounter in the supermarket. Layla recognised Elle from her modelling career and the two got talking. Having children of the same age as the pair got closer they encouraged their children to be close. Both Naomi and Vincent loved baseball and bonded over the sport. Despite initially being practically forced to hang out, the pair became close friends. As they got older they were practically inseparable. Naomi loved hanging out with her friends and especially the feeling of friendship. She loved feeling wanted and knowing people like and rely on her. As she got older, and the idea of dating and relationships became more important, Naomi desired finding herself a partner. To an extent she felt that having an attractive partner would help her popularity and also validate that she was attractive and popular, to her peers and mother. Her desire for a partner was a combination of self esteem issues and Naomi loving the idea of being love, which may stem from her watching classic, old romance movies with her mother when she was small. The idea of being valued and loved appealed to her as well as being the centre of someone else’s world. Due to them being inseparable as they grew older, some people assumed that Vincent and Naomi were dating. Naomi was very close to Vincent and the idea grew on her. She also felt that not attracting Vincent reflected negatively on her and that others were laughing at her inability to pull him. Naomi began to subtly flirt with him. Consequentially she was delighted when Vincent asked her on what she perceived as a date. The pair had met in town and after Naomi had dragged him around the shops all day then he had asked her if she wanted to go eat. Naomi was sure this was his roundabout way of organising a date and delightfully accepted. The date went perfectly, Vince paid and was a true gentleman, her one disappointment being she did not get a goodnight kiss. A week later, after a baseball session, Vincent asked Naomi to the cinema to see a new romantic comedy. They sat in the back row and cuddled through the film. At Naomi’s front door Vince went to remove a speck of tomato sauce from next to Naomi’s lip, his hand resting on her cheek. He leaned in to get a closer look and Naomi thought he was leaning in to kiss her. This lead to a rather awkward kiss on the lips. Naomi was delighted and extended the kiss. She happily told her friends that she and Vincent were dating revelling in the perceived status she gained. Naomi loves Vincent dearly and is slightly blind to his faults. Partly because she feels any insult of him is a slur on her too. She has also become used to his ways due to the length of their friendship. She loves to be the centre of attention and is slightly clingy. This is a part of her desire to be loved. She loves a relationship but does not want any kind of sexual relationship, as she is slightly naive and likes the relationship status but not the pressures. She finds it odd that Vincent does not seem to want a physical relationship and sometimes has doubts based on this. However, she is secretly relieved. She has not questioned Vincent because she suspects something is wrong and that she doesn’t want to know the answer. Naomi is quite quick to criticise others with a sarcastic put down, but cannot take criticism well herself. She goes to pieces under criticism but hides this behind a front of being annoyed and shouting back at them. She loves her friends and is fiercely defensive of them if they are criticised. Her friends are often like minded individuals, including members of the fashion club. Naomi tries to hang around with the more popular students as much as she can. Her main friendship groups are baseball and fashion club friends. In school her favourite subject is art, though she is sometimes annoyed about being told what to draw as she loves creativity. Her least favourite subject is maths. Naomi is content to coast by, putting the minimum effort she can into her work to still pass. She is cautious not to get too bad grades, as she wants academia as a fall back if she cannot follow her dreams, and so will always do her work. She averages C grades but socialising often will take priority over her work. Her mum is content with her grades, knowing Naomi's interests lie elsewhere, and she is still passing. As her father, Markus, has never really played a part in her life, she doesn’t care about him and rarely mentions him, not even referring to him as her dad. However, she does feel emptiness from not having his influence. Similarly she struggles not to take it personally and feel that he has rejected her. She is very close with her mother and her mother’s parents who raised her together. In some ways her mother is like a friend, sharing influences and care. However, she sometimes feels that subconsciously, her mother blames her for the loss of her modelling career and the life she had. It is partly a reflection of Naomi's insecurities as well as the wistful look her mother sometimes has when looking at fashion shoots in magazines.This and Naomi’s desperation to impress her mother, and to an extent role model, puts a strain on their close relationship. Naomi wants to be a model or fashion designer when she is older. She wants to get some qualifications so that she won’t be left without anything to fall back on if she fails in her desire. Naomi is not very interested in SOTF TV . However, given its popularity she pretends to be interested in order to be able to join in conversation. As such she takes a passing interest in the series. Advantages: Naomi is fit from baseball and has good hand eye coordination. She can hopefully rely on her boyfriend as an ally. Disadvantages: Naomi falls to pieces under pressure or criticism. She will defend Vince from criticism, no matter how deserved, and she may thus provoke her classmates. Her low self esteem and desire to be liked may lead to her giving in to peer pressure and be manipulated. Designated Number: Rose Foxes 2 (RF2) ---- Designated Weapon: Mexican Donkey Lamp Mentor Comment: "A boyfriend? ...Oh you poor dumb kid, you don't have a damn clue how this shit works." Evaluations Handled By: 'aristeia, Mini_HELP '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Dehydration '''Collected Weapons: '''Mexican Donkey Lamp (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' Sarah Miller, Nina Riddhi 'Enemies: ' Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Naomi began her game at the hot spring near the spa, quickly discovering the bandanna indicating her team as well as her useless assigned weapon. She decided to seek her teammates, as well as Vincent Holway, her boyfriend, reasoning that even if they weren't on the same team their love would let them work things out. Naomi slipped and fell into the hot spring, soaking herself, then moved towards the building, looking for a towel. Inside the building, she encountered Angie Hart, an acquaintance from school, and Sarah Miller, a stranger to her. Naomi asked if either had a towel, but neither did. Angie soon departed, but Sarah offered an alliance, which Naomi accepted. Naomi was able to find a towel, and changed into some of the extra clothes she'd been given, and then the girls set out together. The pair almost immediately got separated somehow, however, and Naomi ended up at the boardwalk alone some time after the first announcement. She briefly mused about the unlikelihood of her own survival, then decided to seek shelter from the cold, entering a candy shop. Her attention was soon drawn by the arrival of Nina Riddhi, freshly injured in an encounter with Shadi Williams. The two girls talked, Nina admitting to having been attacked and asking permission to enter, which Naomi granted. The pair were quickly joined by Saachi Nidal, who had been with Nina earlier in the game but had gotten separated from her. The girls ate candy together and spoke of their experiences thus far, Saachi admitting that she'd just seen someone killed in front of her (unbeknownst to her, by Shadi, the same one who robbed and injured Nina). Saachi examined her costume, and the girls spoke for a time. Finally, Naomi decided she wanted to leave, and Nina tagged along; Saachi, on the other hand, lagged and became separated from the girls once more. The pair wandered the area aimlessly for some time, finally being drawn by the sound of Corin Albanesi's voice. Naomi discovered the boy (a casual friend of hers from school) in a standoff with noted killer Vahka Basayev. While at first she stayed at a distance, content to watch (something Nina encouraged), she soon called out for the boys to calm down, fearing the situation was about to escalate. Nina told her that they should run if Vahka did anything aggressive. Vahka, content not to push his luck against Corin's rifle, did however tell Naomi that Vincent said hello, and had made a deal for Naomi's safety (in fact, Vahka had killed him earlier, though he did not disclose this). Vahka departed, and Corin did too, moving in a different direction and offering to allow the girls to follow along with him. Nina moved to follow, but Naomi dawdled and quickly found herself alone once more. She wandered on her own, finally ending up in the resort's wilderness area. She pushed herself hard, searching for Vincent, despite the inclement weather and her own fatigue. Finally, the third announcement played, revealing Vincent's death at Vahka's hands just as Naomi spied his body in the distance. The announcement also marked her location as a Danger Zone. Naomi, strength exhausted, collapsed, and before her collar could even detonate, passed away due to a combination of dehydration and exposure, her last thoughts of her love for Vincent. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Hey, anyone got a towel I could use?"'' - Naomi seeks help from Angie and Sarah following her slip into the hot spring *''"Oh that sucks, be my guest welcome to my humble hideout"'' - Naomi welcomes Nina to her temporary home base in the candy store after hearing of the girl's troubles *''"...guess it is too late to worry about my figure. Help yourself there is plenty"'' - Naomi invites Nina and Saachi to join her in gorging on candy *''"Not sure that is really in vogue Saachi, I'd stick clear. Though retro is in at the moment"'' - Naomi comments on Saachi's Nazi-themed costume *''"Guys, this isn't helping! Calm, everyone just stay where you are and we can all talk."'' - Naomi urges Corin and Vahka to deescalate Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Naomi, in chronological order The Past *It was a stormy night... Sandbox: *The Littlest Things *What a Witch! SOTF-TV: *Stupidity Abound *Walking is still honest *Better To Be Alone Than With Bad Company *Nonsense Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Naomi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I feel like Naomi unfortunately struggled to find the same sort of footing and narrative core Louise had, and I have a few guesses as to why. Part of it, I think, is that Naomi's relationship with Vincent doesn't quite land right in Sandbox; the pair seem so different it's hard to see them together, and Naomi is oblivious to such an extreme extent it strains credulity a bit. If there were other elements at play for her, that might not be as big a deal, but her entire Sandbox revolves around Vincent (he, on the other hand, has some solid solo work). This, then, makes it feel strange when Vincent quickly falls by the wayside in Naomi's narrative in the actual game. I don't object to Naomi not meeting him (I actually think it's nice to see characters sometimes fail to reunite) and I certainly don't mind her putting more pressing priorities first. It's just that there are a lot of quiet moments with nary a hint of concern for Vincent, even as he's periodically mentioned in other capacities, which removes a lot of the potential tension (and some of the impact when it comes out that he is in fact dead). The other issue Naomi runs into frequently, which is perhaps related, is that her threads often lack stakes. This is partially due to their nature (like a number of the characters lost to inactivity in this period, Naomi's threads are almost all early-game-style "Hey, how are you?" threads), but also partially due to the way she reacts to everything. Each thread Naomi's in features characters getting separated by mistake (which is a bit of a bugbear in its own right), but she never seems to worry too much about that, or even notice at times. This drains a lot of potential drama from her threads, and also makes her feel somewhat disengaged from the game. Losing your allies in SOTF, especially when they start being announced as murdered, should really be a big deal. I think what would've really helped Naomi is some sort of much quicker jolt, something to push her out of her comfort zone and get her truly immersed in the reality of the game (maybe something related to Vincent, maybe something totally external). As it is, though, she's a character who's just sort of there in a lot of scenes. Her highlight is probably when she tries to play peacemaker between Vahka and Corin, but tragically she immediately goes inactive and so misses what was likely the best chance for some kind of shakeup (albeit a bit belated) to occur, in the form of actual mention of Vincent. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters